


Love You, Buddy

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, teen yev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Yevgeny is having a crisis, and his dads are having a weird fight?





	

“Nobody loves me,” Yevgeny said like a true Shakespearean, entering stage right. He threw himself down on the couch next to Ian.

Ian put his book down and looked to Mickey who was making dinner and absolutely would not let him help. “Should I take this one?” he mused.

“Be my guest,” Mickey said, stirring whatever was in a large pot on the stove.

“What do you mean nobody loves you? What about Mickey and I, and your mom? What about Monty?” Ian asked.

Yev sighed as if he’d answered this obvious question loads of times. “That doesn’t count though. You guys are supposed to love me.”

Mickey scoffed from the kitchen, “Since when?”

Both Ian and Yevgeny ignored him.

“What is this about, Yev?” Ian asked, turning to face him.

Yevgeny put his chin to his chest and crossed his arms. “I asked like three girls to the dance, but none of them want to go out with me.”

“Uhh…” Ian started, but Mickey came over and interrupted.

“First of all, you’re in seventh grade. Cool your jets and worry about passing home ec,” Mickey said. He held a spoon up to Ian’s mouth. “Does this need something?”

Ian watched Mickey watching him slurp the contents, then shrugged. “If I knew what you were making, I could help.”

Mickey grunted and went back to cooking.

Ian turned back to the boy and continued as if none of that had happened. “Second of all, I’ll let you in on a secret,” he leaned closer, “ You don’t need to be attached at the hip with someone to feel loved. You don’t need someone to help with dinner at all…” he added louder.

“Quit bitching,” Mickey said.

“See? So much love,” Ian said flatly. “The point is, you can get love anywhere. Even yourself.”

“Dad and I already had that talk,” Yevgeny said, war flashbacks in his eyes.

Ian chuckled, “Good. Mickey is gonna be really familiar with self love.”

“I can’t stand you,” Mickey mumbled, spooning dinner into three bowls.

“You guys are weird,” Yevgeny got up and headed for his room.

“Love you, buddy!” Ian called after him.

“Love you too, Ian!” Yev snorted, playing along.

“What am I, chopped liver?” Mickey yelled too.

“Is that what you made for dinner?” Ian finally got up and cornered Mickey against the counter, pressing in close. He inhaled Mickey’s scent, nibbling him a bit.

“Mhm,” Mickey teased, kissing Ian quick and hard before getting away. “Yev! Dinner!”

“Love you too, dad!” Yev yelled.


End file.
